Captain Commando Meets His Match
by stardust2002
Summary: We continue on directly where the previous adventures of Captain Commando and his new sidekick left off.  LK, no spoilers.  Suggestive but not descriptive.


**Captain Commando Meets His Match**

A/N: This particular piece takes place directly after the previous adventure. It's been a while so you might want to catch up on the others before reading this one.

... his hand slid back up her back to the zipper and began to pull slowly, confidently, lips joining together and exploring fully, as if meeting uncharted territory. It wasn't the first time they'd met and it obviously wasn't going to be the last.

"Mmm, Captain," she whispered as his lips slid along her jawline and down her throat, sending pulses of electricity coursing through her.

"You know if you're volunteering to be my sidekick then you're going to need a special name too," he murmured between kisses.

"Got any ideas?" she asked, digging fingernails deep into his uniform jacket. That had to be removed, and fast. She needed skin. _His_ skin. That warm, muscular body needed to be naked under her fingers. She undid the buttons quickly and slid the jacket off his shoulders, exposing his mouth-wateringly gorgeous arms.

Man did he look good in those tanks. Not all men could pull off the look, even the fit, muscular ones, but Lee Adama wore them as though they were made for him.

"Not at the moment," he replied, eyes shutting as her nails teased up and down his upper arms and shoulders. "Busy with other things. Can't think."

She snickered. "The great Apollo can't do two things at once? I'm shocked."

"Depends how complex they are," he said with an answering smirk. "And you're as complex as they come."

"I'll take that as a compliment." It was her turn to close her eyes in pleasure as he applied himself to her neck and began to suck on the right spot.

"Do," he whispered, letting go for a second. "It was meant as one."

The conversation stalled as he slid her dress over her shoulders and it slid down to the ground. She was wearing a lacy strapless bra - white, with a matching thong. Stunningly white. So white it made her pale skin seem tanned.

"You might want to pick up your eyeballs and put them back in your head before they roll away Captain," she teased, striking a pose. "And if you're not careful you might drown in that pool of drool you're creating."

His eyes traveled back up to meet hers. They were glassy, like blue-tinted crystals. "My Gods Kara, you are so beautiful ..." Words failed him so he stopped there. Eloquence was not his gift, that had gone to his brother. He had many others Zak could only dream of having so he'd never been jealous of his little brother's way with words.

Until now.

There was so much he wanted to say but he knew if he opened his mouth he'd screw it all up by saying the wrong thing. But actions spoke louder than words it was often said, and action was one thing he _was_ good at, both in the sky and out of it.

He slid his arms around her and lifted her up out of the puddle of satin on the floor, her shoes slipping off as he did so.

"Lee!" she said sounding shocked, though the knowing grin on her face told him this was exactly what she'd hoped for.

"You want me to stop?" His lips were busy at her cleavage, kissing along the line of lace.

" 'Course not. What woman _wouldn't_ want to be ravaged by a Superhero? Especially one who doesn't wear briefs." She winked as he looked up at her.

"Makes it that much faster to change into my Superhero costume."

"And what's that exactly?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he answered with a cheeky grin.

And see she did. And feel, and taste ... The hours passed quickly as passion rose and fell. Sleep consumed them for a time then passion rose again. The night passed quickly. Too quickly.

It was about the time the dawn would have been beginning to light the sky had they been planetside when she awoke again after a few hours rest. She snuggled in closer, his chest hairs tickling her cheek. If it weren't for that, he'd have made the perfect pillow. Warm and soft, rhythmic breathing causing her to relax and close her eyes again.

"Kara," he whispered softly.

"Didn't know you were awake."

"Surprise."

She lifted her head up to smile at him. "I would have thought you'd be tired enough to sleep for a week after last night." Sh pursed her lips and smiled seductively.

"I am. But I didn't want to miss a minute of being here with you by being asleep."

Her smile faded as she studied him intently. "Because you're afraid one night is all there will be?"

He nodded after a beat.

"We're a team Lee. You and me. In our Vipers and out of them. I'm your sidekick remember? That means I stay by your side." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah, about that ... I was trying to think of a good name for you."

"Do I really need a name?"

"Well we can't call ourselves 'Captain Commando and Associate' - too much like a law firm."

"You've got a point. Did you come up with any ideas? I mean, once your mind_ wasn't_ focused on other things?" She winked.

"Just one."

"Shoot."

"How about 'Lieutenant Lingerie'?"

_ fin _


End file.
